On-die termination (ODT) is commonly used to terminate high-speed data links in modern integrated-circuit (IC) memory devices. Unfortunately, the signaling current flows through the IC package inductance (i.e., formed by conductive structures within the IC package such as vias, wire-bonds, etc) before reaching the on-die termination, and thus tends to create data-dependent switching noise that is transferred to the power rails and thus to neighboring signaling links, reducing the net signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) within the system.
In addition, in memory systems including many memory devices, control of ODT is typically provided by memory controllers. This requires logic and pins on the memory controllers, increasing complexity of already complex devices. Also, this typical arrangement requires ODT signal lines from the controllers to each device in the system, increasing layout complexity and area of circuit boards for the systems.